greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Namor Periandrius
Commodore Namor Periandrius was the supreme commander of the Tirasian fleet before, during and after the reign of Thaumas Proudmoore. Namor had begun his rise through the ranks during the reign of Thaumas' father, Phorcys. It was during the reign of Phorcys that Namor gained a fanatical devotion to Mnesthes, using his faith to bolster his progress through the ranks. The betrayal of Janus DeMeza is what gave Namor Periandrius the opportunity to take the latter's rank as supreme commander of the fleet. Great War Eventually, Phorcys returned to Kul Tiras a changed man. He had become a man with premonitions and an unbelievably overpowered character. Under the supreme oversight of Phorcys, Namor's faith was further bolstered, for Kul Tiras must surely have been blessed to receive a son of Mnesthes in such a form. It was then that Namor Periandrius continued his manhunt for Janus DeMezza, which consumed much of his time. In time, Thaumas Proudmoore was called away to Fenris Isle, and Phorcys went with him for the diplomatic summit. Xanthus Alverold, his stepson, was left in charge. Xanthus humiliated Periandrius when he beat the Commodore to tracking down part of Janus DeMezza's fleet at Zul'Dare, where it was destroyed. Ill news eventually trickled into Kul Tiras. Thaumas Proudmoore had been assassinated. Xanthus Alverold became head of the regency council, and greeted the coming of Joachim Alten, ruler of the colony of Balor. It was at this point that Periandrius had seen enough. He stepped into action, recovering from the loss of Thaumas, and was surprised when his cries were heeded by Phorcys himself, who returned to Kul Tiras. Phorcys anointed Periandrius as the successor of Thaumas to lead Kul Tiras to victory. It was an ambition in stark contrast with Xanthus Alverold's own plans. Leading Kul Tiras Periandrius commissions the creation of the mightiest vessel ever to sail the seven seas, the KTS Thaumas F. Proudmoore. The Couatl Craft carrier was a massive ship that could deploy a short range aerial fleet of Couatl Riders to devastating effect. The body of Thaumas Proudmoore was affixed to its bow in a magical ritual that somehow domesticated the beasts. After being informed by the Bruxist Melusine, Periandrius ordered the weapon of destruction unleashed upon the unsuspecting fleet of Lordaeron and the ships of Janus DeMezza that were docked in Sorsbrent’s harbor, and was willing to sacrifice the city to destroy his enemies within it. This attack caused massive devastation until it was interrupted by Gerard Falrevere's crew, who had infiltrated the ship. In an act of sacrifice, one of Gerard’s men, Archibald Firallon, removed the body of Thaumas from the bow and took it with him to the watery depths below. This interrupted the attack and prevented complete annihilation of the Couatl Craft Carrier’s targets. Meanwhile, Periandrius himself had ordered the Eels to capture Scavell, a powerful wizard who had interfered in Phorcys’ purging of Lightists from Kul Tiras. Scavell, of course, was the guardian of tirsifal. The eels, armed with anti-caster weaponry, were successful and brought back both Scavell and the Crimson Cabalist leader Elrich, who were then imprisoned in a maximum security facility. Periandrius inspected them personally as he awaited Phorcys' orders for what to do with them. It was at that time that Namor encountered Ishmael Khalabrond, who warned him about the origins of Phorcys’ powers. Khalabrond suggested that the source was a mysterious entity named Xaxion Drak'eem. Periandrius tasked his research nerds with uncovering information about this Drak’eem, but they were unceremoniously killed by Phorcys in the library. This caused Namor some consternation, but Phorcys gave a de-powered Mrs. Proudmoore to the Commodore as a token offering. Namor took the offering, but was subtlety concerned about how overpowered and omniscient Phorcys truly was as it related to Periandrius’ own plans. Periandrius subsequently lead a number of vessels to Tol Barad to counterattack Stromgarde. Stromgarde had captured several ships, however, and masqueraded as Kul Tiras seamen to lure the Commodore into a trap. Periandrius’ forces recovered, and managed to either sink or force the Stromgarde vessels to retreat. In pursuing them, the subsequent battle caused all the ships involved to be destroyed off the coast of Zul’Dare – where Namor washed ashore. Campaign against Phorcys He shortly thereafter encountered Anazar, Xalmor Windrunner, and Ewekapu Marsh. Despite Marsh’s hesitancy, Xalmor welcomed him as a fellow follower of Mnesthes. He offered to lead an extermination squad to kill any remnants of Stromgarde that had washed ashore, and was granted his request. While hunting he met Donald Redpath and turned on his hosts in New Barsmouth. Namor had come into the possession of the Scroll of Lore and from it learned the Ritual of Binding. In an effort to gain the powers of a god, he sought to bind himself to Phorcys. Unfortunately for Namor, he performed the ritual after Phorcys had expended all his godly power, transferring his power into the Ancient Egg. The result was that Namor bound himself to a normal old man. He escaped with his loyalists and founded the Bloodsail Buccaneers, headquartered on Plunder Isle In order to overwrite the bonding to Phorcys, Namor sought to bind himself to the most powerful thing he could. In an epic adventure, he tracked down the legendary sea monster Manta and bound himself to it. From the point forward, Namor controlled the Manta’s actions. Manta acted as a weapon and enforcer for Namor and his Bloodsail Buccaneers. The Collective The Collective under the Buffoon hired Namor to kill Micaiah. Namor did so, shooting him in the face with a crossbow after boarding his vessel and taking his signet ring to become the new Number Four of the Collective. Little did Namor know, he had fallen into a Collective Civil War as Crystal Ball and the Buffoon had betrayed the Collective to Men'heva. Upon discovering the plot from his captive Myrokos Silentform, who was possessed by former Collective-leader Anandor Darafel, Namor prepared for a trap that was awaiting him upon his return to Plunder Isle. He used his sexual prowess to turn Mawkiki to his side. A battle broke out, with the Bloodsail Buccaneers and Mawkiki’s trolls against the Collective members loyal to the Buffoon and Crystal Ball. Crystal, secretly beholden to Arronax Sanguinar, unleashed Old God related horrors on Plunder Isle. She also resurrected Thaumas Proudmoore into a state of undeath. Without Thaumas’ enchanted remains, Namor no longer controlled the couatls. Thaumas confronted Namor, crushing his hand and running him through – killing him. Discovering that the artifact they were searching for was no longer on Plunder Isle, Crystal Ball, the Buffoon, and Thaumas gathered their forces and left the island – in the process, stealing the Thaumas F. Proudmoore Couatl Craft Carrier. Namor was resurrected by Xaxion Drak’eem after agreeing to kill Crystal and Thaumas for Xaxion in the spirit realm, and further agreeing to eventually kill Xaxion himself. Upon his resurrection, Namor reorganized the and pursued his enemies to Balor. Personal Life Periandrius loves nothing more than bathing in soothing Makrura nectar. To that end, he had the Makrura Bullba imprisoned and continuously farmed for his desires. Periandrius also suffers from a form of sex addiction. His good looks, confident attitude, and position of power usually make it easy for him to satiate his urges, but he often must struggle to remain focused when confronted with a woman who draws his attention. Notable Women that Periandrius has had Sex With Melusine Mrs. Proudmoore Bullba Mawkiki Nozari Ula-Tek Quote "Lesbian makrura are really hard to take seriously, Ishmael. That makes them difficult to find, and expensive. I was enjoying that bath, but your idiocy penetrated my chamber and spoiled it. I do not like being penetrated. Is your urgent news worth seven months and three days of your former wage?" "I believe you should look at me with more goddamned respect." he said as politely as he was able. Which was clearly not very polite, judging from the dame's reaction. Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:Humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)